Islingr
by PurpleBlackSilver
Summary: This is the story of 18 year old Aidan, who must learn to weild a sword and train his dragon, Harron, in preparation for the coming battle with the Dark Dragon, Uurthesrn. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**ISLINGR**

**Summary: 18 year old Aiden is mysteriously saved by a man who ends up becoming his trusted mentor and friend. He, Aidan, must learn to weild a sword and raise his dragon, Harron. This training is all in preparation for his inevitable confrontation with the Dark Dragon, Uurthesrn. On the way, he makes many new friends as well as many new enemies, including Ragnar, Eragon, and his uncle, Ungaba.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the places mentioned in this fic. All of that belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was written by my brother, I edited the spelling and grammar and told him when things sounded a bit _too_ cheese/stupid. He is a HUGE Eragon fan, so he started this for fun awhile back. I've read the Inheritance Cycle, and while I enjoyed it, I prefer Harry Potter, the Mortal Instruments, the Hunger Games, and other stuff like that. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 - The Beginning<br>**

AAAAUGH! As I plummeted towards my doom, I screamed. Who wouldn't? Suddenly, my feet felt as if they were being pushed onto the ground. My knees buckled and I collapsed, finally on solid ground. I saw a tall, muscular man standing a few feet away from me. I turned around to view him more, and saw that he was fairly tanned, with electric blue eyes and thin dark hair that naturally covered his eyes. He had a thin, glossy scar running from his eye to his opposite cheekbone. It all gave him a very intimidating air.

"Did you-" I asked, unsure if he was a friend or foe.

"Here, take this," he said. His deep voice had a familiar tone to it, but I couldn't quite place it. He took a sword out of his belt and threw it at my feet. It sank deep into the ground.

"I will teach you about strength, power, dragons, and how to survive," he gave me a dark look, "but we must commence your training immediately. Your name is Aidan, am I correct?" he asked, and I wondered how he knew my name.

"Yes," I answered, "and you are?" I didn't want that to sound so cold, but I was so sore, I didn't really care at the moment.

"I am the Master of the bow and sword," he replied, "and my name is Ragnar." That was it! I had heard his voice when I had been one of the soldiers in the army of Rebels that my two brothers, Ferus and Logan, had created. He was one of the commanders for the archers. He laughed as he saw the spark of recognition on my face. He turned around and called out a name, and in a few seconds, a massive green dragon flew down beside us, and when she saw the look on my face, she laughed too.

"_Hello, Aidan. My name is Aphora. I will be helping Ragnar teach you_," she said, and then Ragnar said,

"Come Aphora, let's take off. The day has been hard on him, and he needs rest." I totally agreed, and then we all speared into the distance.

When we woke up, I heard Ragnar say,

"Poor boy, he probably hasn't eaten anything for days." With that, he drew his knife and went out into the woods. I was about to get up and follow him, but as I was pulling out the sword that he gave me, Aphora said,

"_Don't follow him, Aidan. He prefers to hunt alone_." "But if he doesn't come," I started, but she cut me off.

"_Do you really think that he will get injured?_" she asked, and I thought _yes, these forests are haunted, _but said,

"He obviously won't, now that you put it that way. When he did come back, unharmed, we ate our fill of two large deer. The things we could not eat, Aphora happily tossed down her large throat, although she was careful to leave some of the carcass. Then Ragnar pulled five large stones out of his bag.

"They are eggs, dragon eggs. If you feel drawn to a certain one, touch it and tell me what you feel." Then told me to touch all of them in turn. Their colours were red, blue, black, gold, and white. I did so, and was as surprised as Ragnar was when the black one started to shake and crack. In its place, there was a small black dragon about the size of my chest. I know I shouldn't, but I thought it rather resembled a large chicken. Its wings were too large for its body and its skin was so thin, as its scales had not yet come, that I could see all the veins, arteries, capillaries, and all the bones in its body. It rolled around like a dog and whimpered and growled whenever its wing folded.

"It's true, then!" Ragnar crowed, amused. "It's hatched! You are truly the Dragon Rider we have been looking for!" "_Touch it!_" exclaimed Aphora, "_and tell me what you feel._" I reached out, and with my trembling hand, I touched it on the head. It nuzzled my finger, and a sudden burst of thoughts and memories flooded my mind. I picked through them and took mind of a few of them: my uncle trying to kill me, my mother dying in my place, jumping in a large hole to stay safe, the first time I held a sword. There were also unfamiliar memories of darkness and emotions of intense power. Those, I suspected, were the dragons. Through it all, there was a whispering voice saying,

"_Hello, Aidan. You have finally released me. I am the last descendant of the great dragon, Pegasus. My name is Harron. I am your Dragon, and you are my Rider._ " I told Aphora what he told me, and she gasped.

"_He is my brother!_" she said. There was an uncomfortable pause, in which Harron went up to Aphora and rested his head on her chest.

"_Hey, Harron,_" Aphora said, breaking the silence. "_We left some deer for you. __Try it, you'll love it._" Then Harron spoke his first words.

"_Aphora, I haven't sensed any food in a long time. Do you think it would be okay if I had something to eat?_" he asked weakly. "_And can I ask what happened of Videlante, our mother? Do you think she is still alive?"_

"_She has to be. She was a powerful dragon, and only a dragon like Uurthesrn could have destroyed her_."

"_Isn't Uurthesrn dead, though?_" he wondered, and Aphora replied,

"He was not destroyed, only merely punished for his deeds." Then Ragnar pulled out his sword and slashed at my chest. I instinctively parried and thrust at his legs. It was a weak imitation of a stroke, and I knew that I stood no chance. He smiled and plunged into a series of complicated and ferocious slashes, thrusts, sweeps, and the occasional counter. I did all I could, but I was always on the defense and always accumulating cuts and bruises, and before I knew it, he had already tested me to my limits. We dueled on for what seemed like hours, until my arms were like lead and my shirt was soaked in sweat. Then he locked blades with me, and we both wrestled for control. I dipped to try to get his legs, but he disarmed me, flipped and caught my blade, put his foot on my chest, crossed my blade with his and X-ed them on either side of my neck, and said calmly,

"Do you yield?" I was gasping for breath, and so I said

"Aye," so that he would let go. He laughed, and said,

"You still have room for improvement, lots of it. However, if you follow me, I can teach you to be as good with the blade as your brothers are! Name your blade." I thought about it, and then said,

"I cannot name it as of yet, because I have not done anything of worth with it." It was only then that I took a real look at the sword. It had a grip of dark brown wood wrapped in wire, so as to ensure perfect grasp, and its hilt itself was made of metal. I did not know what. The hilt was plain except for one stone, a deep, rich, green emerald. I marveled at its beauty for a few moments, and then saw the rest of the blade. It was a cold, hard, bar of steel like any other blade, but it seemed not to shiver at the spine with cold, nor bask gloriously in the warmth and the sunlight, but instead radiated its own light and heat. It was not warm, nor was it shining brightly, but it looked like it could glow at a moment's notice.

"Good, then. Now that we have tested you, you need to eat again. Aphora!" he called, and she came in with Harron, who had not grown yet, and still appeared utterly diminutive next to Aphora's mass, and she said,

"_We have already come with the food, as you have requested, and we have already eaten. You were amazing by the way, Aidan. You two can eat. In addition, eat well, for even though I do not understand the art of hitting metal on metal, I do understand that it is very tiring, and as you are just a beginner, we saved extra for you."_

We ate, talked, and laughed all through the night, and then, after the feasting, we all fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah... post a review and let us know what you think. Also, I an planning on writing some Harry Potter fanfics soon, for anyone who's interested.<strong>

**Please review and share what you think could be improved and what you liked/disliked, it only takes a minute. If you'd like to read more, add this story to your story alerts.**


End file.
